The present invention is directed generally to releasable locking arrangements for wristworn devices, and in particular, to an improved releasable locking arrangement for a wristworn device that preferably includes phone and/or music (e.g. MP3) functionality. That is, the present invention provides for constructions and methodologies that facilitate and expedite the coupling and decoupling of the wristworn device to a wrist. In a preferred embodiment, the wristworn device has timekeeping functionality (e.g. the device can be in the form of a wristwatch) and also preferably functions as a phone or music (e.g. MP3) player, thereby requiring efficient and rapid removal of the wristworn device from the wrist for easy manipulation and placement proximate a person's ear, but as will be understood from the disclosure herein, the invention is not so limiting.
Wristworn devices that also function as a phone are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,847,818; 5,218,577; 5,228,012; 5,235,560; 5,251,189 and 5,260,915, all owned by the present assignee, all recognize the advantages of providing phone functionality into a wristworn device. Such examples all have mechanisms for removing the device from one's wrist.
However, most wristworn devices in the form of a wristwatch that have phone functionality are maintained on the wrist with a buckle or clasp, which is typically positioned on the side of the wrist opposite the watch head, and which typically requires removal with the action and manipulation of only one hand, which can be less than quick or easy, especially for those with less than optimal dexterity. It is also less than desirable to require a user to use the phone function while the device remains on the wrist without an option for quick removal and placing it up to one's ear, etc.
Wristworn device manufacturers (such as timepiece manufacturers) and their customers also desire to maintain the aesthetics of such devices, such as by maintaining the inclusion of a buckle or clasp and positioning it opposite the watch head. Thus, it is also desirable to minimally disrupt the aesthetics of the wristworn device itself.
However, being able to more quickly and more easily remove the wristworn device from one's wrist is seen to be an important aspect of achieving increased and/or widespread usage and adoption of such a wristworn (e.g. phone) device.
It is thus believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. In particular, it is desirable to provide users with the ability to more quickly, efficiently and easily decouple a wristworn device from a wrist in order for such a device to function as a convenient phone receiver (or speaker as the case may be) and/or transmitter, e.g. being able to use it against one's mouth and/or ear. Accordingly, such constructions and methodologies for such improved releasable locking arrangements in accordance with the present invention are set forth herein.